That's How We Roll
by classof7teen
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles inspired by prompts I am given or ideas I come up with. Some set in real time and others AU. Chapter 22: The Best
1. Life Is Good

**Prompt: **Deeks & Kensi with their little ninja assassin babies (and by that I mean regular babies).

**A/N: **If you have a prompt you can PM me or hit up my inbox on tumblr (littlemartys) and I will happily write something for you.

* * *

They were both awake enough to hear the footsteps of a little kid coming down the hall.

"Well, so much for sleeping in," Deeks mumbled as he tugged Kensi closer to him.

She turned so she was facing him. "Good morning to you to," she said and then pecked him on the lips.

"How long do you give it before she comes in here in crawls up in between us?" He asked while tracing small circles on the small of her back.

Getting greeted by their little girl, Lily Marie, in the morning was an almost daily thing, especially on the weekends.

"One minute, two minutes max," she replied back.

She was right. A minute later a curly blonde haired little girl with big blue eyes and olive skin had her head poked through the cracked open door. She opened the door wider and made her way across the bedroom with a teddy bear in hand.

Kensi and Deeks could feel the edge of the blanket at the bottom of the bed being lifted up and tiny body crawling under it. That was the sign for them to drift apart a bit so she could move in between them. Lily's head soon popped out from under the blanket and she had a big smile plastered across her face. She turned over and flopped onto her back, still clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Good morning daddy," she chirped and turned her head towards to Deeks. "Morning mommy," she said and then turned her head towards Kensi.

"Morning squirt," he said and then cracked a loud smooch on her cheek. She was definitely a daddy's girl. Deeks had her tightly wound around his finger. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry," she said innocently.

"You're hungry?" He asked and raised an eye brow.

She nodded her head quickly.

"Well if you give me a kiss…" He tapped a finger on his cheek. "I will make you and your mom chocolate chip pancakes."

The little girl quickly obliged with a big grin on her face and brought her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Deeks got up and out of bed and kneeled down next to Kensi's side of the bed. "Do I get a kiss princess?" He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes, you do." She brought her lips to his. "You are feeding me and the little person inside of me," she whispered. They both looked down to her slightly swollen stomach.

"I thought I was your princess," Lily said with a pouty face as she rested her head on Kensi's stomach.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are. You and your mom are both my princess'. Now I don't want my princess' to starve so I am going to go make them breakfast."

With that being said he got up and headed to the kitchen to make chocolate chip pancakes for a party of four.


	2. Halloween Fun

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks go shopping

**A/N: **Remember you can always PM me or inbox me on tumblr (littlemartys) with a prompt.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

He had spent the whole afternoon pushing a shopping cart for Kensi while she shopped. He still isn't quite sure how he got pulled into this. Oh yeah, Kensi had offered to help out with the little Halloween party they were having at Sam's house. He was surprised; this kind of thing seemed like a job for Nell. But when Kensi came to him asking is he wanted to help he couldn't back down. So here he was, pushing around a cart of pumpkins and Halloween decorations.

"Kennnnnsiiiii, I'm tired and hungry," he whined.

She turned away from the shelf of all of the Halloween candy, "Stop whining you baby. We are almost done."

"First of all I am not whining." Kensi glared at him. "Ok, maybe I am whining but I am just hungry and tired. I also never pegged you for the Halloween type."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is the Halloween type?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Somebody who likes kids and-" He should have kept his mouth shut and not said that because who knows what was coming his way.

She stopped him mid-sentence, "I don't hate kids!"

"Ok let me re-word that, somebody who doesn't get nervous and or scared around kids and somebody who doesn't eat the whole bowl of Halloween candy before the kids even make it to the door."

She wasn't going to argue with him there, kids did make her nervous and last year when she helped him pass out Halloween candy she might have eaten almost the whole bowl.

"So what is it?" he asked. "What is it about Halloween?"

She was quiet at first and didn't answer him. She just grabbed three bags of candy off the shelf and plopped them into the cart Deeks had been pushing all day. She was looking down with her hands gripping on the side of the cart, but then she looked up and a little smile tugged at her lips.

"My dad, when I was little. If he was home for Halloween he would take me to a big pumpkin patch and let me pick out my favorite pumpkin. Then we would come home and carve it."

"Kens, you don't have-" He didn't want her to feel pressured into telling him. He knows how much she loves and misses her dad.

"It's fine." She didn't mind talking about it and she trusts Deeks. "On Halloween night he always would carry me around on his shoulders if I wasn't running up to houses. Then we would come home and spread all of my candy out on the living room floor and eat it until we felt like we were going to explode." She let out a small laugh. "Halloween was one of favorite memories as a kid."

He sort of felt honored she was telling him this, because her father was not a person she talked about a lot.

He went to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So Donald Blye is the influence behind your sugar diet?"

She couldn't help but keep the smile off her face. "Yeah, I guess you could say he was."

"Well, princess, tell you what? Let's pay for all of this and then we can go to my place and eat candy until we feel like we are going to explode and watch Hocus Pocus." He nudged her side.

She looked up to him. "I'd like that."

Ok, so maybe helping his partner shop for Halloween stuff wasn't that bad.


	3. First Time For Everything

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks' first "I love you's"

* * *

"Deeeeeeksss," she shrieked as she was running around his apartment while he was trying to go at her with flour. He already did once. Then she got him back by cracking an egg on his head, which was a terrible idea because he just came at her with more flour.

This is what teaching Kensi how to make a chocolate cake for the first time had somehow turned into to. Running around his apartment while he had egg dripping from his hair and she was covered in flour.

He had somehow managed to sneak up behind her and bring his hands up in front of her face to smear even more flour on her face.

"Yes, princess?" he said into her ear.

She turned around slowly to face him. "I am going to kill you." He was able to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up of the floor quick enough before she reached for another egg. Her hands slid up his side and were now resting on his shoulders.

He now carried a lopsided grin on his face. "You would never do that."

She was looking down at him. She raised an eye brow and tilted her head a bit. "And what makes you think that?"

"Hmm, let me think, because you love me."

"You're right, I do love you," she said.

_She said he was right, ha!_ But that is not what surprised him. Not only what Kensi just said surprise Deeks, but it also surprised herself. She hasn't said I love you to somebody since- since Jack. She was so comfortable around Deeks it came naturally. She didn't have to panic about it or over think it. It was the first time she had said that to him and felt so normal.

It _was_ normal. They had finally settled everything they had been dancing around for the past few years. After everything the both of them have gone through they finally admitted there true feelings. It took some time, but they did it. And here they were; they were happy. The both of them haven't been this happy in a long time.

He placed her down on the floor and brought his hands up to cup her face. "I love you too." He dipped her head back and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

When they both pulled back a little out of breath she had a mischievous grin on her face and before he knew it she quickly released from his grasp, grabbed a handful of flour, and threw it at his face.

Oh yeah, he loves her.


	4. Someday

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks babysit Sam's kid. Well more Deeks, you'll see.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Kensi and Deeks were babysitting Sam's little girl again. After the first time they babysat according to Sam, his little girl wanted Uncle Deeks and Aunt Kensi back so here they were.

The night had consisted of playing house, making cookies, and finger painting. The trio was now plopped on the couch watching a movie. Kensi, who was curled up on Deeks' side, was sound asleep. _Who knew all it took was a kid to knock out his partner?_ On the other hand the little girl was still awake and so was Deeks.

The ending credits were rolling when the she asked him a question.

"Uncle Deeks?" she whispered as she climbed into his lap as careful as possible without trying to wake up Kensi.

"Yes munchkin," he said as he looked at her.

"Is Aunt Kensi your princess?" She asked. "Like in all of my favorite movies, there is always a prince and a princess and they are in love."

Deeks was sort of stunned by what she was saying.

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She couldn't help but release a small giggle. "You know what I mean. Are you in love with her? Is she _your _princess?" She said again.

Here he was with a seven year old girl asking him if he is in love with his partner. He wasn't going to say no to the kid, because he would be lying. He would be lying if he said there wasn't any part of him that would want something more with Kensi. Their "thing" had been something they had been dancing around for years, but neither of them had yet to admit it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Welllllll," she said elongating the word. "Just the way you look at her really."

"Really?" he said. He couldn't believe it. If this kid could see what he had with Kensi imagine what every other person sees. Hell, they would think they are together.

She nodded her head quickly.

"So you didn't answer my question. Are you her prince?"

Deeks wasn't going to lie or deny anything. He looked down at Kensi, who was still curled up to his side sound asleep (Or so he thought). "Maybe someday," he said and the tiniest smile tugged at his lips.

"Well she is in love with you to," she said and yawned as she stretched her arms out and laid her head on Deeks' chest. "I just know it."


	5. Plant Serial Killer

**A/N:** This is what happens when my mind goes to the scene we never got in Paper Soldiers.

* * *

You could say the fourteen plants that have been killed since July was still a hot topic.

"So Kensi," Sam said. "What is it going to be next?" he said with a smirk on his face as the four of them were standing in the middle of the bullpen about to leave. "A sunflower, daisy, or are you going to try out your dream of home grown oregano?

"Ha, ha, ha," she said dryly. They didn't seem to want to let this go.

Callen chimed in right after. "Yeah, what is it going to be?" he said turning towards her. "Are you going to sneak into the nursery and take down your picture?"

She turned to Deeks with a raised eye brow knowing he had a remark to make about her dead plants.

"I think you should stick to hobby that doesn't involve keeping something alive, like knitting or scrapbooking." He suggested with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she said and gave them all a death glare with her hands on her hips.

"Kensi, you killed something that thrives in Death Valley. I think that is an indicator you need to find a different hobby," Callen said as he patted her shoulder before he walked out.

"Just remember, if you had normal hours this wouldn't be a situation," Sam said and then followed Callen out.

Now it was just her and Deeks.

"I think I need a drink," she said. "Want to join me?"

This whole plant thing was hitting her hard, a lot harder than she had expected.

"I would love to, partner," he said. "But I want to give you something first."

She tilted her head in confusion. What the hell was he going to give her? He reached under his desk and brought out a plant.

She definitely was confused.

"I got you plant," he said holding it out in front of him.

"Deeks, were you not just here five minutes ago?" He just told her she needed to find something to do that doesn't involve keeping something alive and here he was giving her a plant, what her whole situation revolved around.

He stepped closer to her and passed her the plant. "It's one of those fake plastic plants."

She couldn't help but keep the big idiotic grin off her face as she fixed her gaze at him.

"You did not?" She asked.

He was smiling with her now. "Sure did princess, no watering or any other taking care of. This fake fern right here will last a life time. There won't be any more plants dying anytime soon," He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

This is exactly why he is the best partner ever. She would never tell him that because his ego would grow even bigger, but he was pretty amazing.


	6. Good

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks wake up together.

* * *

Kensi exhaled deeply as she opened her eyes and tried to stretch out. Something was stopping her though. She was wrapped in somebody's arms and once she was awake enough she knew exactly who's they were and where she was.

She had showed up at his doorstep last night with beers, burgers, and a movie. She must have fallen asleep on his couch without even realizing it. They had somehow managed to move during to the night to where they were both laying down on the couch with her back to his chest.

She felt movement from behind her and she knew he was awake now. "You know," he whispered as he loosened his grip around her so he could turn her around to face him. She was facing him now with her elbows bent, palms against each other, and pressed under her cheek. "This is really becoming a thing. You coming over and then we wake up like this the next morning."

She wasn't going to lie. She did enjoy waking up like this and she knows he did too. Whatever you want to call it that the both of them had was growing every day and things like this were becoming normal. It never seemed to phase them that this is what things have come to. It all just felt so normal.

"Are you complaining?" She asked.

He let out a small chuckle and brought one of his hands that were on her waist to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Not at all princess."

"Good," she said.

"Good?" he repeated her words but had a questioning look on his face.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Because I am comfortable and don't plan on moving anytime soon."

He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her forehead. "Well lucky for you, I don't plan on moving either." And he closed his eyes also.

The both of them were enjoying this much more than they were willing to admit out loud.


	7. Communication Skills

**Prompt: **Deeks comes back from an undercover assignment.

* * *

Two months. That's how long he was gone on an undercover assignment for the LAPD. The word exhausted didn't even begin to explain how he felt. All he wanted to do was take a cold shower to wash the past two months away, and sleep. He wanted to sleep like he has never slept before.

But there was something that he wanted to do more than that actually. He first wanted to see his partner. So that's where he was heading, his partners apartment at the ungodly hour of one in the morning just to wake her up so he could see her, but he didn't care.

He left for this assignment on such short notice they didn't even get to say goodbye. He felt so bad. She probably had to find out from Hetty, and he is sure she probably didn't like that. He is her partner after all. She should know these things.

He arrived to her apartment and knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. He wasn't surprised though, it was one in the morning after all. He knocked a few more times and then the door finally opened.

There stood his partner with gun in hand wearing black yoga pants, an old t-shirt, and her tied up with stray pieces falling out of the ponytail.

She set her gun down on the little table next to the door. "Deeks?" she said. She couldn't believe he was back.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm back," he said with an awkward smile.

She just stood there in shock for a moment. She didn't know if she should feel happy because he is back or mad at him because she had no idea about this assignment and spent two months without him.

"So are you going to let me in or keep your partner, that knows he has a lot explaining to do, out here?"

She opened the door wider and let him in.

They stood across from each other not saying a word for a few moments, but Deeks spoke.

"I'm sorry Kensi."

"Deeks"

I know I left on very short notice and I wanted to say goodbye to you, but Bates wouldn't let me."

"Deeks," she said again. He wasn't going to shut up so it looked like she was going to use the method he used on her months ago on him.

"I know I should have come and seen you before-"

She cut him off grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. At first Deeks was surprised and tensed up, but he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her arms dropped to his shoulders and her hands went to the nape of his neck. "Shut up, and just don't do it again." she mumbled against his lips.

"I won't do it again," he whispered. "Promise"

He brought his head back so he could look her in the eyes. "We do have awful communication skills, don't we?"

She tilted her head with a smirk on her face. "I don't mid them,"

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he leaned down and kissed her.


	8. You Owe Me

**A/N: **I wrote this for fun a while ago and posted it on tumblr, but never on here.

* * *

The two older agents had been staking out the beach for the past few hours that Saturday afternoon. Food cartons and lollipop wrapper origami were slowly starting to pile up on the dash of the car.

"G, what the hell are we still doing here? Just give me my twenty bucks. Nothing has happened the whole time we have been here." Sam said in an annoyed tone. Spying on Kensi and Deeks is far from he wants to be doing on a Saturday.

From afar the two younger agents were enjoying themselves. Deeks was out in the water and Kensi was sitting in the sand watching him with Monty next to her.

"Sam, come on. Have you not noticed how unusual they have been acting at work the past few months? Well more unusual than usual. I mean no more shoulder punches or weird nicknames. Something is up between them and I am going to find out what it is. I also just want twenty bucks."

Sam turned his head toward Callen who wasn't even paying attention to him, "What do you mean by more unusual? These two are always acting unusual. I do not know why you are letting-"

Callen stopped him mid-sentence, "Sam, shut up and turn around."

"I am not turning around. The only turning around I am doing is the turning around to get out of here and go do something else that is a lot more productive than this."

"Dammit Sam, just turn your head and look." Callen said while pointing his finger towards where Kensi and Deeks both were down on the beach.

Sam finally obliged and turned his head. Right there, right there down on the beach was a soaking wet Deeks and a Kensi with her arms wrapped around his neck. They were kissing.

"I think you owe me twenty bucks." Callen said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh shut up."


	9. I Am Fine

"I'm fine," she said. She was currently hovering over the sink trying to keep her balance.

"Really? Because from where I am right now you were just hunched over the toilet. That doesn't scream fine to me." He said, standing in the doorframe to the ladies bathroom from the locker room.

She turned to face him. "I am good."

As soon as her hands left the sink she felt wobbly and before she knew it she feel to the floor with her knees pressed up against her chest.

He wasn't buying it.

"Are not, you have been in here for the past twenty minutes hunched over the toilet." He moved to sit next to her, mirroring her position.

"I could have been hunched over the toilet for other things."

She was really trying to sell to him that she wasn't indeed sick.

"No, no, no. Don't pull the lady phase card, you are sick."

"Ok, you got me. I am feeling a little under the weather, that's it." She shrugged her shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow. "A little under the weather? First off, you have had a nasty cough all day." And second. "He touched the back of his hand to her forehead. "You are burning up."

"I don't need you to take care of me," she grumbled.

"Oh, but you do if you are not going to do it yourself." He nudged her in the side, she just rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself."

"I am not saying you can't. But I am sure you have been feeling like this for a few days, but you have just chosen to ignore it. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

He was right.

"I am right."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel like crap."

"I can tell, now let's go," he said and got up.

She wasn't getting up. Her body just fell flat against the bathroom tile, and she didn't seem to phased by it.

"You comfortable down there?"

"Don't want to get up or there is a 99.9% chance I might throw up again." She laid there clenching her stomach with her eyes closed.

Deeks carefully lifted her up into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and head on his chest.

"Don't you have to tell Hetty we are leaving?" She mumbled.

"I have already talked to her."

"Of course you have."


	10. Early Morning

**Prompt: **Kensi, Deeks, and an early morning surf.

* * *

He almost considered picking her lock, but she finally answered after the numerous knocks.

"What are you doing here? It is six in the morning on a Saturday."

She stood there in her doorway looking as if she just got out of bed, which is actually where she just was.

"Well aren't you Ms. Chirpy right now." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

She glared at him. "Well, I don't like getting woken up at six in the morning on a Saturday."

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"You told me last weekend if I sat through your crappy Jersey Shore marathon you would go surfing with me this weekend."

_Dammit, she forgot. _Last weekend she made him sit through her reality TV and he said he only would if she would go surfing with him this weekend.

"You could have reminded me yesterday," she grumbled.

"Sorry princess, now go get ready." He flashed her a toothy grin.

There was no way she could talk him out of this.

"Do you have donuts and coffee?"

"Of course I do."

"Where are they?"

"In the car."

_Of course they were. _He was bribing her knowing this would be how she was acting this morning.

"Fine, I will go get ready."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: **If you have not noticed there has been a lack of drabbles lately, because all the ones that have been sent are written. So please, if you have prompts PM me or message me on tumblr (littlemartys)


	11. Questions

**Prompt: **Eric and Deeks go surfing, and Eric asks Deeks about him and Kensi.

* * *

"You were good out there."

The two men just had spent the whole morning surfing and they were now standing on the shoreline.

"You too."

"So what is with you and Kensi?" Eric asked, it was a question that had been eating at him for a long time.

_Shit, what does he know?_

"Why do you ask?" Deeks was playing dumb, trying to avoid the subject of him and Kensi.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's just that you two have been acting different lately."

"Kensi and I are different."

They were.

"Let me put it this way, more different than usual."

"You know something don't you?"

"Um, no, it's just that, you know-" Eric was stuttering, and bad.

"You know something, spill it."

"I know that you two kissed. Nell does too!" He blurted.

Deeks was shocked, how in the hell did he know?

"What?"

"It's called the world invented coms and button cameras."

God, he felt dumb. All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. He had a com and button camera on that whole day.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but only Nell and I know. I am sure Hetty does too, the ninja knows everything."

"Yeah."

"Have you two talked about it?"

He can't lie. He wasn't going to lie.

"No."

"You should, and soon."

Deeks didn't have anything to say back, because he was right.

_Since when did Eric become the one to talk about relationships?_

Deeks decided to change the subject, and quickly. "So what about you and Nell?"

"What about me and Nell?"


	12. What Did You Say?

**Prompt: **Kensi is doped up on pain killers and coming out of anesthesia.

* * *

"Well, good morning to you."

He was hovering over her hospital bed with his hands gripping the edge of the bed.

He spent all night next to her waiting for her to wake up from surgery. It was hell. She had been shot.

"l like donuts," she said groggily. She was just coming out of anesthesia and was hopped up on a load of pain killers at the moment.

He just chuckled; knowing that what was coming out of her mouth right now she wouldn't even remember later on. "I know that, Kens."

"Like I just want to gobble down the biggest piles of donuts ever." She made a big circle to represent the amount she was talking about.

"That sounds like you."

"Scoot closer." Using her finger motioning him to do so.

He leaned closer. "Yes?"

"I also like your hair." The dopiest grin flashed across her face.

"I always knew you did." He winked at her, playing along with whatever was going to happen next.

"I dream about running my hands through it. Your hair just looks so… soft."

And after she said that she brought her hand up to his blonde hair and started running her hand through it. He just let her, knowing she would stop soon with whatever next would come out of her mouth.

"You like it?"

Her eyes bulged out like she was a kid in a candy store. "Yeah."

"Anything else you need to say?"

She yawned. "I'm- I'm tired."

"Well you got shot and you just woke up from surgery, you should be."

"I got shotttt?" Kensi asked, elongating the end of the word.

"Yes."

"Anything else?" His partner doped up on pain killers is possibly the funniest thing he has ever seen.

"No." She giggled and then closed her eyes again.

Moments later she was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: **I have been under anesthesia many times and my mom says I have said some pretty stupid things when coming out of it. I have also been on some strong pain killers before and one of the things I recall is being loopy.


	13. Home

**Prompt: **Kensi comes back from her mission and goes to see Deeks.

* * *

It was over. She was back home, early, and all she wanted to do was put the past couple of grueling and exhausting months behind her.

She missed him. She missed his smile and his jokes. She missed seeing him every day. All she wanted to do was go see him, and that is what she was doing. She was going to go see him.

She made it to his door step and walked up to his front door and knocked a few times. She heard Monty whining and scratching on the other side of the door, but then it opened and there he was. He stood there in an old tee shirt and shorts and his pillow hair. She assumed she woke him up, but knowing him he didn't care.

Just seeing him was comforting. His presence made her feel good inside.

He stood there shocked. He wasn't expecting her back today; he wasn't expecting her back for a while.

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight, she didn't want to let go. He responded by doing the same thing.

"God, I missed you," she mumbled into his shoulder. She could feel hot tears threatening to escape her eyes. They were tears of exhaustion, happiness, and relief.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You're back early."

She nodded.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was gentle, loving, passionate and she quickly responded by bringing her arms up around his neck.

They both separated out of breath and their faces millimeters from each other's. "I missed you, too." His warm breath fanned across her lips.

She pulled back so she could look him good in the eyes.

"You kept your promise." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Anything for you."

She rested her head on his chest. "We'll figure this out."

"All we got to do is talk." He said in her ear, repeating the words she told him months ago.

They stood there in his living room engulfed in each other forever, she didn't want to move. His warmth was comforting and she didn't want to let go.

"You tired?" He asked.

She nodded against his chest.

Before she knew it he was lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was still holding onto him with her cheek pressed up on his chest.

He carried her and placed her on the bed. Her body missed his warmth the instant he put her down, but not for long. He slipped into bed next to her, pulled her close, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Exhaustion took its final toll on her and she was asleep within in the minute.

Right now they would sleep and tomorrow they would talk. There was no rush; they had all the time in the world.


	14. Talking

**Prompt: **Nate talks to Kensi.

* * *

She walked into the bullpen early that morning after her night with Deeks. She was greeted with a sight that she was not surprised about, he had yet to talk to her. It was Nate.

"What are you doing here?" She dropped her bag on her desk.

"My flight leaves in a couple hours and I wanted to come and talk to you, and I had to drop papers off to Hetty."

"Oh."

"So how are you doing?"

She knew it. He was here to talk, it was Nate after all.

"I don't know."

She knew though. The past few weeks and months had been difficult. She was working without a partner. She spent countless nights up not sleeping because he was all she thought about. She has made attempts to get to him, but he ignores them all.

"You know, Kensi."

She did. Here Nate was doing what he does best, his job, getting inside of people's heads.

"Things have been hard. I tried everything I could, and he still wouldn't accept anything. I have called 47 times and no answer."

"And what about now, have you seen him?"

"Last night, after I basically let myself into his house."

She remembers standing in his doorway last night with food and then he finally let her in.

"And how was it?"

"We talked, but he was asleep within ten minutes."

"Did you say asleep?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You know he is not sleeping?"

"I figured."

"Kensi, he needs you."

She knows that, but he is hard to get to. What he had to go through makes her angry and sad and she can't imagine what he is going through.

"I know he does, but I just saw him last night for the first time in weeks."

"Just be there for him, he won't say it, but he needs you right now."

"He is my partner; I will always be there for him."

She will be.

"Oh, and, stop blaming yourself for part of this."

"What?"

He just patted her on the shoulder and walked towards Hetty's desk. "You know what."


	15. Please

**Prompt: **Deeks asks Kensi to go to his high school reunion with him.

* * *

"Come on Kensi, pleeeeease."

He was so close to getting down on his knees in front of her and begging. He had spent the majority of his day trying to talk her into going to his high school reunion with him, and so far it wasn't working out that well for him.

"No." It had been her answer all day.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't want to go and I have no interest in meeting the blonde bimbos you perved on high school."

He feigned a hurt expression and laid a hand on his chest. "Wow, that hurt."

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled under her breath.

"Please, Kens? I will let you be in charge of the car radio for a month." He was really willing to do anything get her to go.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?"

He shut his computer and rested his arms on his desk. "Well now that you ask, I might have told the one who is putting it together that I am married." A nervous smile flashed across his face.

"You what?!" She almost spit out the water she just took a sip of.

"Yeah, you heard me. So, Mrs. Deeks, can you please be my plus one?" A cheeky grin flashed across his face.

She faked a gag. "I think I just threw up a little."

"You secretly like it." He winked at her from across the room.

"Shut it, before I hurt you."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Fine, I will go." She held up her finger like there was going to be catch to it all, he wasn't surprised. "But, I get car radio for a month and you have to do a month's worth of my outerwear laundry."

"Deal. Oh, and I also might have told them that there is little mutant ninja assassin inside that stomach of yours."

She threw a pen across the room and it hit him in the shoulder. "I am going to kill you," she grumbled.

He rubbed his shoulder. "No backing out now."

"Just for that. I get the car radio, you have to do my laundry, and buy me breakfast for a month."

* * *

**A/N: **When I was writing this I did not have season 4 or 5 Densi in my mind. This is more season 3 Densi banter.


	16. Big Brother

**Prompt: **Callen talks to Kensi about her and Deeks.

* * *

They had been on a stakeout for about an hour now. It was her and Callen. Hetty said something about changing things up for the day, so that meant getting partnered up with Callen.

"So you and Deeks?" Callen asked. The question had been at the back of his brain for a while now waiting to get asked.

She took the binoculars from her eyes. "What about me and Deeks?"

"Y'all are a real thing now?"

"Yes, Callen, we are a real thing now."

She smiled at those words.

"You know I can kill somebody and leave no evidence."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am saying that if he hurts you, it won't end well for him."

"You don't have to worry and give him a break."

"What?"

"Give him a break, you put him through so much crap on a daily basis and the fact that you think he might hurt me is wrong." Anger was rising in her tone.

"Kens, that's not-"

She held up her hand. "Just stop talking, please."

He didn't though.

"I am trying to look out for you and if any man were to hurt you I would go after him," he stated.

"Deeks is different though, so just stop talking before I get really pissed at the words that will come out of your mouth."

He wanted her to know that is not what he meant, but he just chose to keep his mouth shut for now.

* * *

**A/N: **So the prompt was making it sound like Callen was the good guy, but this just sort of wrote itself and he came off as the bad guy. If and when we get a Callen/Kensi talk (I highly doubt it) this is not how I think it would happen. Like I said, this just sort of wrote itself. To those of you who want a follow up of "Please", there will be one when inspiration strikes.


	17. You & Me

**Prompt: **Kensi comes back from assignment hurt, and Deeks takes care of her.

* * *

He was deep in case reports and on edge. She was coming home today. After four months, today was the day. He then finally noticed the presence of somebody standing in front of his desk. "You're back."

She just stood there and nodded.

A smile tugged at his lips, and then he took a better look at her and it faded. Her right arm was in a sling. She had dark circles under her eyes. She stood there stiff as a rock, as if any movement would cause her pain. He didn't want to think about what kind of nasty bruises that were hiding under her clothing. It looked like the life had been sucked out of her. There was no other way to put it, she looked exhausted.

"Kens, what happened there?" He asked, it wasn't even an 'I missed you.'

"Just take me home, please," she practically begged. Her eyes were glossy like she was about to break down into tears.

He stuffed his computer in his bag and got up from his chair. "Alright."

The car ride was quiet. They were holding hands, fingers intertwined over the console. Her head laid on the back head rest of the seat and her eyes closed. They finally made it to the parking lot of her apartment, but she didn't seem to want to move. He got out of the car and carefully lifted her body into his arms, trying to be careful of her arm and whatever bruises and other injuries she had.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her hairline, walking up to her front door. He somehow managed to grab the spare key from the pot and unlock the door even with her in his arms.

"Me too," she said back in a faint whisper. He took her straight to her bed and laid her down.

"Can you get me some ice?" She asked.

He did. He came back from the kitchen with a bag of ice, glass of water, and two pain pills. She winced as she sat up to take the pain medication, but laid back down right afterwards.

"Your ribs?"

She just nodded her head, the only thing that she seemed to be doing tonight.

He lifted the hem of the shirt, his fingers tracing the bruises that were spread across her side. She tensed up, but then relaxed her body after a few moments. He gently placed the ice on her side.

"Thank you," she murmured

He cupped her cheeked. She covered his hand with hers and leaned into his touch.

"You want to talk?"

She just closed her eyes and nodded her head no.

He chucked internally at the irony of his own words and her response. But he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt, considering the condition she was in at the moment.

"Just lay down with me." Her words laced with vulnerability, but he did.

He positioned himself on his side next to her on the left side of the bed. He brought his hand up to her face and wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eye. She opened her eyes and her brown orbs locked with his blue ones. They didn't say anything. He just leaned in a placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Just sleep, Kens," he said against her mouth.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, super bad ass, secret, undercover federal agents keep keys under the plant pot.


	18. All In

**A/N: **This is a continuation of You & Me and also for the amazing _NavyStrong42099_. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke by himself in the bed. Panic ran through him the moment he realized she wasn't next to him. He quickly stripped the blankets off his body and got up. He then heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

He considered just seeing if the door was unlocked, and walk in, but he didn't. Deciding to give her space, he just knocked on the door twice and said, "Kensi, you in there?"

There was no response. He could only hear the sound of running water, and it was starting to worry him.

"Kens, you are scaring me. Open the door." He was trying to not sound demanding.

He stood there with his head leaning against the door waiting for anything of a response, and then he heard the sound of the water shut off, but he still heard nothing from her. Then his ears caught her quiet, but still audible, voice through the door. "It's unlocked." The soft tone of her voice was not something he was at all used to.

He walked into the bathroom and she was sitting on the edge of the tub with the upper half of her body wrapped in a towel and cradling her bad arm. She was dressed in the sweatpants he had seen her in the night before. Her hair was damp and her shirt, bra, and arm sling were crumpled on the floor at her feet.

The fact that she was basically half naked didn't seem to cross his mind. He had seen her wrapped in a towel and also naked before.

He made his way across the bathroom and kneeled in front of her, lifting her chin with his finger. "You good?"

"I can't really get my shirt on." She lifted her bad arm while making her point and forced a small smile.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

She chuckled lightly; there really wasn't anywhere she could go.

He came back into the bathroom with one of his over sized tee shirts in hand. Well, over sized to her.

"Get up," he said in a coaxing voice.

She did. His fingers ghosted over the edge of the towel as in a way for him to ask for permission to remove the towel. She let him. He removed the towel from her grasp and carefully put the shirt over her head. Putting her good arm through a sleeve first, and then carefully putting her bad arm through the other. She winced at the sharp pain that ran through her arm as he was getting it through. He picked the sling up off the floor and set her arm back in it.

"You good now?" He asked.

"I've been better," she responded truthfully. "Just glad I'm back home, and clean."

He looked at her lovingly. "Yeah, me too."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to bed. He took the right side this time. She looked at him questioningly. "Your arm." It took her a while, but then she understood.

_God, he had quickly turned her into a cuddler._

She took the left side of the bed and curled up next to his body in the most comfortable way possible, she just chose to ignore the throbbing pain that spread across her side. His warmth gave her this sense of comfort. She had missed it. It made her forget about the very long and exhausting past few months. They were finally just starting to get on the same page when she left unexpectedly, but the only thing that mattered now is that she was back.

He thought she had already fallen back asleep, but then she spoke. "People died," she whispered.

"What?"

"On the task force, people died," she said quietly.

"Oh." He really didn't know what to think. People on the same task force she was on had died. He did not want to think the thought that it could have been her that died. _No. _He needed to push that thought far back into his head, because she is here now. She is safe with him.

"I was actually scared for my life." Her voice cracked and was shaky. "This job has never scared me, but for the first time when I was over there I was scared I might die. The chances of making it out alive were not high." She chose not to tell him that the guy that was in her place before her got his head chopped off.

He could alone hear the fear in her voice as she was talking to him. He has never heard her like this before.

"But you did make it out and that is all that matters at this point," he said softly. It was. The both of them now needed to push the 'could of' out of their minds. Especially her.

She sat up and looked him in the eye with a somewhat of an intense and also delicate look. "I was scared I would never see you again, and by that time I didn't really have the time to sit and talk on the phone like we had before."

Deeks' mind went back to Christmas when Hetty had given the both of them the gift of the satellite phone. It had been the first time they had talked since she left. Phone calls after that one had been sporadic.

"The only thing I had to remind myself of you was your stupid camel pictures that were saved on my phone." She let out a watery laugh.

It was nice to hear her laugh. It was one of the many things he missed while she was gone.

"They are not stupid, you like them." He flashed a grin at her.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted and smiled back.

It felt good to smile, especially him being the one that was causing her to do so. He was right. She needed to let go the thoughts that it could have been her that died. That doesn't matter anymore, because the mission is over. She is home. People died, she didn't. She was one of the lucky ones.

"Now you have the real deal back though, no pictures," he said cheekily with the intentions of earning an eye roll so she could forget about what happened on her mission. It seemed to work.

It worked, because he earned an eye roll and a hit to the shoulder.

"I guess I should say thank you for being patient with me, literally. Going on a last minute classified mission was not on my to do list, but I'm here now."

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, but it was something. "I promised you. I keep my promises. But you did come back bruised and battered; I almost considered not taking you back."

"Bruised and battered is sort of part of the package," she acknowledged.

"And what would this package be?" He asked playfully.

It hadn't even been twenty four hours and they had already fallen back into their meaningless teasing.

"Me," she said quietly.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Well lucky for you I like somebody who is a little rough around the edges."

"So we're going to figure this out?" It was sort of a question and a statement at the same time. She needed the reassurance that they were going to. She already heard him say the words, but for her she needed to hear the words again.

He grabbed the nape of her neck and put his lips to hers. She could feel her heart beat pick up the moment his lips were on hers. She was glad she was sitting because if she wasn't her knees would have buckled beneath her at how intoxicating the kiss was. She responded by placing her hand on his scruff and moving to sit in his lap, every ounce of pain she had been feeling was gone in this moment. Her injured arm and bruised ribs were the least of her worries right now. He moved his hand from her neck to her waist and pulled her close to him. He deepened the kiss and she swore she let out a soft moan.

When their lips parted they were out of breath. Their mouths were millimeters apart and warm breaths mingling. "How's that for an answer?"

"Good. Very good."

* * *

**A/N: **I guess you could call this a super sized drabble.


	19. Taken

**Prompt: **Kensi telling Sabatino about her and Deeks.

* * *

"You know, I would still end up falling for you hard," he says as he the both of them were sitting and eating dinner.

She sat there lost in thought picking at her food with her fork, but her head popped up at his words. "What?"

"If I was your partner, I would fall for you."

She just glared at him. "We have already had this conversation."

He got up and dropped his plate in the sink. "I know, but you should know what people think of you."

"I technically barely even know you." She really didn't. All she knows is that he killed an innocent man and she has only really worked with him once. She also knows that he is a big flirt.

"So we can get to know each other."

She held up her hand. "I'll pass."

"Come on, if we make it out of this alive I can take you to dinner and a drink."

"We _are_ going to make it out of this alive." They were. She couldn't think about death, she just couldn't. "And stop trying to get me to go out with you," she mumbled under her breath.

"You don't know that."

"How can you just talk about death like this?"

"I don't know, it's just a part of the job. Snyder was my partner and died and I miss him, but the moment he was given that badge he knew what he was getting himself into."

"Well I have a life that is more than just the badge." She had Deeks. She had people back in states, unlike him who seemed to be a loner of sorts and made his world the job.

He took his place back at the table. "My point exactly, so I am saying if we make it out of this we can go out to dinner and forget the badge for a moment."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because when this is over and we do leave alive." She said, emphasizing the words _leave alive_. "I have somebody to go to dinner to when I get back, and sorry but it's not you," she half blurted half stated. "I'm taken."

"Your partner?"

"Yes, my partner."

"Well then, he is a lucky man."

She smiled, she was a lucky lady. She stopped him before he got up and entered his bunk room.

"Sabatino?"

"Yeah."

"If you want a girl don't be so… how do I say this? Cocky and confident." She wasn't holding anything back, she was straightforward.

He furrowed his brows. "Umm, I guess I will take that into consideration."


	20. Man Up

**Prompt: **Sam think they guys should go camping. Eric and Deeks (and Callen) disagree.

* * *

Sam took a swig of his beer and set the bottle on the table. "You know what we should do?"

"Oh god, this does not sound good," Callen whispered to himself.

"We all should go camping," Sam said enthusiastically.

Eric and Deeks' heads popped up from around the table. "What?"

"Enjoy the outdoors, no electronics. Be one with nature."

"Is something wrong in that brain of yours?" Callen knocked on his head.

"No, I am serious about this."

"Umm… I am sensitive when it comes to nature," Deeks stuttered, trying to come up with a lame excuse to get out of maybe going camping with Mr. SEAL Sam.

'Yeah, that no electronics things won't work out." Eric added after Deeks.

"Come on you all. It is basically the four of us at work besides Nell and Hetty and Kensi being off on assignment."

"Which is exactly why we should not go camping. We spend the whole day with each other."

"Think of it as team bonding."

"We don't need to bond."

"I think we are a great team, right Eric?"

"Our dynamic is amazing."

Callen, Deeks, and Eric we trying to be convincing but were failing.

"What is wrong with you all?"

"We just don't want to spend two days camping." The three men said at the same time. Who knows what two days of camping with Sam could lead to.

"Come on, man up."

"We are men, but men that won't camp." Callen added. "What are we going to do? Huddle around the fire and tell scary stories."

Eric and Deeks chuckled at Callen's words, Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Girls like men who know nature." Sam eyed specifically Deeks and Eric.

"Nell does not seem to be the nature type," Eric stammered, getting out of his chair.

"And Kensi knows enough about it. She pointed out one time that I had stepped in bear crap, so I'm good." Deeks grabbed his jacket and got up.

By now Callen, Sam, and Eric were up and out of their chairs about to leave the bar wanting to avoid whatever Sam was going to say next. Sam got them right before they walked off

"I am going to tell Hetty."

Callen, Deeks, and Eric all turned around in one swift motion. Their ears bugged out at the word Hetty.

"Why would she care?" Callen asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I could maybe tell her y'all need some refreshing in the subject of nature and before you know it she will have us all in some Nature 101 class."

"We will go camping." The three of the blurted.


	21. Together

He was alone. He was here sitting in a bar alone, and his partner was on the other side of the world in a place he did not know about. Wherever she is it is probably already 2014. He had tried calling her, but he didn't get an answer. So here is sitting in a bar alone, accompanied with the same bottle of beer he had in the four hours he was here and his thoughts. He could be at the team's New Year party, but he passed.

It's New Year's Eve and he shouldn't be by himself, but he is. He wish she was here. This is not how he expected his first New Year's Eve with Kensi to be. He had spent New Year's with her before, but things were different this year. They technically weren't even "official" for twenty four hours, but it felt like longer. She should be here. They should be at his place right now spending the New Year together or with the rest of the team, _together_. But that wasn't an option at the moment.

He hadn't even noticed the people celebrating around him until a presence of another body sit next to him, a familiar one, Sam.

"It's New Year's Deeks, cheer up," Sam said in an animated voice.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the team?" Deeks inquired.

"I slipped out to come find you. I know you passed on the party, but my child asked where Uncle Deeks was."

Deeks chuckled lightly.

"You weren't at your apartment, so I knew you would be here."

_Here_ being the bar he always came to with Kensi.

He dropped his head and fiddled with cap to his beer bottle. "Well, you found me."

"You miss her, it's obvious." He knew he was talking about Kensi.

"Really," Deeks said sarcastically. He wasn't even going to try to hide anything from Sam.

"I don't know the whole story between the two of you, but I have a pretty good feeling at what it is. I have been in your place before."

"Huh?"

"Michelle," he simply stated. "I met her on the job and look where I am now, and there have been times when she had been gone for months and vice versa."

"How did you handle it? How did you handle that you didn't know where the person you would give your life for is?" Deeks was comfortable asking Sam that. It was deep, but he was comfortable.

Sam fixed his gaze at him. "I would just have to keep reminding myself that she will come home, every day I would remind myself that. You can't think about the fact that she could be hurt or worse, you have to push that out of your mind. She _will_ come home."

"Yeah, I know."

"You make her really happy, Deeks." Deeks knew that, she makes him happy. "We both know how she is with men, but Callen and I have never seen her so happy before. You're good for her," he said. "And the team, don't forget that," he added.

It was nice to hear those words, especially from Sam.

"Thanks."

"Now come on, let's go. It still isn't midnight." Sam got up out of bar stool. "I am not going to let you mope in this bar any longer, like I said, my child asked where you were."

Deeks just grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He wasn't spending the New Year with Kensi, but he was spending it with people that cared about him. At the end of the day he just had to remind himself that _she will_ come home, and they will be together.

* * *

**A/N: **I still have about three more hours until the New Year, but Happy New Year to all of you that have already entered 2014!


	22. The Best

**A/N: **Today is the detective's birthday after all.

* * *

The day had finally rolled around, his birthday. It sort of felt like any other day to him. He just wanted a phone call from her, that's it. He was just hoping that she remembered this year, and he would be getting a phone call. A call from her would be the best present.

He walked into work that morning, with still no call from her, and was given birthday wishes from Sam, Callen, Hetty, Nell, and Eric.

The afternoon came and he went to his favorite burger joint alone. The burger joint he was at was the one he would always go to with her if they actually had the time for a lunch break. He took the satellite phone with him just in case she was going to call. She didn't.

The end of the day finally came, and before everybody left for the night Hetty had surprised him with a birthday cake. The team sang to him, but the whole time the satellite phone was in his back pocket just in case she called during the festivities. She didn't.

He went home to his empty apartment and his mutt. It was almost ten and he still hadn't received a call from her. He sat on the couch biting his lip and eyeing the phone next to him waiting for it ring.

_She's just busy. _He told himself. _Or asleep. Or she forgot, again. _He couldn't think like that, but he did.

Then it rang. The phone rang, and it was her. He was shaking. A rush of excitement ran through him.

_Calm down, just answer the phone like a normal person. Don't sound too eager._

His hand quickly went for the phone and he pressed the answer button. "Almost thought you forgot," he said playfully.

"Never," she said through the phone. "I have been, um…busy."

_God, it was good to hear her voice._

He swallowed the big lump that he hadn't even realized formed in his throat. "Doing classified things I assume?"

"Yes, but I am not going to talk about the mission. I did call to say happy birthday. So happy birthday," she paused. "Partner," the word 'partner' quieter than the others.

She didn't sound herself.

"You okay, Kens?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Kensi," he said in a monotone that she knows all too well.

"I forgot your birthday last year, and I am not even here this year to be with you." He wasn't with her, but from the way she was talking over the phone he's pretty sure she's fighting back tears.

"Kensi, listen to me. Forget last year, and this year isn't your fault. I wouldn't want to be spending my birthday evening any other way."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're lying."

"Maybe I am, you being here would make it even better. But your phone call is the only present I wanted, and I got it. It's prefect, and I want you to know that." His words sounded sappy and cliché, but it was truly how he felt.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, Fern, really."


End file.
